Phenomena OC: Fritz Laust
"Hahaha, from nothing to something, that's me" History Fritz Laust grew up carrying a heavy name on his shoulders; Laust. The Laust were a family hated by most, seen as cultists who valued Mysticism too much, they were pushed away from society, forcing them to live as eternal nomads, Fritz on his side grew up living on a train along with his parents and older brother Leon, they were all working as pickers (people who were in charge of handpicking fake mystics from a bunch of discarded jewelry), they were never able to do anything but work and received no payment but food, the parents of Fritz knew that they would be forever stuck here no matter what; after all it was the only life they knew, but they wanted their children to grow up as respectable mages who could restore the Laust name, when the train they were working on was intercepted by bandits who wanted to loot it for the fake mystics when they were 9 and 14 respectively, their parents took the opportunity to make them run away from this place, allowing them to live somewhere else, the 2 did as they were ask and, leaving their old life being, made their way to the closest town. Upon arriving to the town, The brothers, in order to survive, used the knowledge of mystics they had obtained before to become con artists and make a living off selling fake mystics, Leon would build the fake mystics by forging small pieces of real ones in stolen jewelry and Fritz would trick people into buying them from in by making them pity him. The two brothers managed to live through a full year using their lies and tricks, living in abandoned buildings and eating stolen food, but it all ceased when Leon got sick, he had contracted a strange disease that manifested itself in the form of black burns appearing on his skins, his body was slowly crumbling away, slowly burning by itself as days were passing by, he eventually died at the age of 16, leaving the 11 years old Fritz alone against the world. Completely abandoned, The young Fritz had no hope left, but one day while trying to steal from a couple, he encountered an old mage who called himself Vamos, Vamos was a famous Mage arounf the town and he had hear of rumors of a little thief foaming the town, so he had decided to see by himself, He caught the young Fritz and forcefully brought him to his manor where many abandoned children like him were given Mysticism lessons for free, while at first he was not very enthusiastic, Fritz's interest for mystics quickly grew and while he was not able to keep up with the other students in the lessons, he managed to make his fair share of progress. It didn't last long before Vamos revealed to Fritz that he too was a Laust who had been rejected by society because of his name, but despite all of this, still managed to become a respected mage in his hometown, setting an eternal example for the young Fritz at the age of 15, Fritz received his Mystic from Vamos, it was a scarf, named the "Mind Fabric", Knitted using the robe of one of the mage of the north who was rumored to be the builder of the Laust clan, in the space of a year, and after several accidents, he learned how to control it decently in front of Vamos himself. when he turned 16, Fritz was admitted in the Mystic academy under the recommendation of Vamos himself, along with many of the other abandoned children who were sent around the world to study, Now with the heritage of the laust literally on his shoulders, Fritz was ready for the obstacles that would present in front of him. Personality Fritz is a very pragmatic young man who always goes straight to the point, he possesses an ounce of arrogance that shows when he does better than someone in any domain and enjoys humble bragging about his non-existent skills, while being mischevious and somewhat mean spirited, he has what could be defined as a kind heart, his kind heart doesn't show often thought, as he enjoys acting tough most of the time, he is very kind and talkative with friends but never talk more than he needs to, he often likes to make fun of both his opponents and friends but gets bitter when himself his picked on, he can be very childish at times but always retains an air of hostility when faced with risk or danger. Mystic - Mind Fabric Fritz's mystic, named; "Mind fabric", Is a long black scarf that was knitted using tissue from the robe of the builder of the Laust clan,the only power that has been found out by the ancients so far is it's ability to turn into creatures that originate from the mind of it's owner. While being sentient like most mystic, Mind Fabric's unique abilities allow it to talk and fully communicate with it's owner and those around, making it very annoying Style HE WEARS DAT----------------------------------------------------->